NegaRanma
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to Aphrodite's Kiss When a mysterious force wants his life ruined will Ranma be dragged into the darkness and unleash the worst form of the Aphrodite's Kiss?
1. Default Chapter

****

Legal Note: I do not own the Ranma property. I do own various stories I've made, but they don't matter. Anyway…

This is the sequel to Aphrodite's Kiss, which was based on a piece of the later parts of Akazu, my own story. This sequel however is not.

**************************************************************************************************

"I won't let him win." A boy said coming out of the forest. "Saotome will not take the girl that should be my own!" He punched a tree breaking it. "I will have to do something about it. I will have to alter his life." He gave an evil grin when he spots a certain bandana wearing lost boy.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled throwing a bun at the boy next to her at the table.

"I swear I didn't do it." Ranma said with a smile.

"You better watch yourself Ranma." Nabiki advised the boy.

"Thanks for the bun by the way." Ranma said picking up the pork bun and raising it to his mouth.

"That's mine." Akane said swiping it back as Ranma went to bite into it. "You aren't worth giving even a pork bun too."

"Hey! Take that back." Ranma said turning to the girl.

"Okay, you are worth a lot more than I said, but not by much." She said with a smile as Ranma slumped and sighed.

"Saotome!" Ryoga said bursting into the room looking around. "Oh, this isn't the right place." Ryoga turned around.

"What do you want Ryoga?" Ranma said standing up.

"Huh? This is really the right place?" Ryoga said with tears in his eyes. "This is the fifteenth house I came into and it finally was the right one!" Ryoga said near crying.

"What do you want pork butt?"

"Oh, right. I challenge you!" Ryoga said standing pointing his umbrella at him.

"Another one? I accept." Ranma said with a smile.

"This isn't a normal duel Ranma. We won't be fighting." Ryoga said putting his umbrella at his side.

"We won't?" Ranma asked with a smile. "How will we settle this then?"

"We will see who can swim the most laps in your schools swimming pool." Ryoga said with a big grin. 

"What? Then are you saying, you're not still you know?" Ranma asked staring at Ryoga in disbelief. 

"You'll just have to see." Ryoga said about to leave. "Er, maybe I should stay here so I don't get lost for a week." Ryoga said sitting down in the doorway.

"You didn't have to sit there." Akane said moving over to him.

'Is Ryoga cured than? Why else would he challenged this sort of match?' Ranma thought staring at Ryoga's back.

"Come on out." Ryoga said with a mean face as he stood on the roof of the Tendo home that night.

"So did you challenge him?" The boy from the woods said leaping onto the roof. His features still unseen.

"I challenged him. Are you sure this will work?" Ryoga asked looking at the boy his age.

"Yes."

"This is only a temporary cure for my curse correct?"

"Indeed. I do not have the water of that spring. Mainly because it no longer exists, but you should know that."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. I don't quite understand your plan though. Your plan to ruin his life, and defeat him in the battle of life."

"You sound like I want him dead. I only wish to have everyone hate him, and want nothing to do with him. Especially that fiancée of his, Akane."

"You certainly hate him. Why may I ask? What has he done to you?" Ryoga asked taking a seat on the roof.

"Nothing. I have never even met the guy."

"That makes no sense then." Ryoga said a bit angered.

"No it makes much sense. I never met him, but he has harmed me greatly. I will get what I am after." The boy said with an evil grin. "See you soon Ryoga." The boy said turning away.

"Won't you tell me your name? You know my own." Ryoga said standing up.

"My name is of no concern. I suggest you stay up here until the match tomorrow. We don't want you to get lost." The boy said jumping away leaving the clueless Ryoga.

"What are you after my friend?" Ryoga questioned after the boy was gone. 


	2. Chapter One

****

Legal Note: I do not own the Ranma property. I do own various stories I've made, but they don't matter. Anyway…

This is the sequel to Aphrodite's Kiss, which was based on a piece of the later parts of Akazu, my own story. This sequel however is not.

**************************************************************************************************

"Ranma!" Ranma heard from outside and he ducked ready for a mallet strike, but instead Shampoo burst through the wall with a spear in hand. "Where airen?"

"Sh-Shampoo." Ranma said a little surprised.

"Airen why do that to Shampoo? You not do such things to me." Shampoo said in anger.

"What such things?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"You know well. You say date with Shampoo and you come late. Then you make fun whole time of Shampoo. You ruin date by flirt with other girls. Then you make Shampoo pay dinner, and run off with no kiss." Shampoo said with crossed arms pouting.

"I, did all that? I don't remember doing that." Ranma said looking away in thought.

"I no like you." Shampoo said with venom in her voice.

"Does this mean no more engagement?" Ranma asked with question.

"If you not like that then yes. You no more mine." Shampoo said with an evil grin walking away.

"Should I be happy or mad?" Ranma questioned looking out the hole left in the Tendo home. "I guess I'll need to figure out what I did and, ugh, apologize." Ranma said a bit disgusted. "I shouldn't have to."

"It's time Ryoga." Said the voice of the boy from around the Furikan High building as Ryoga stood by the corner. "Your cure will last six more hours okay."

"Only six? I challenged Ranma to a match to see who could do the most laps."

"You'll have to change it then. You know both of you would end up swimming more than six hours."

"Then what should I do then?"

"You challenge him to see who can finish six laps first got it. He will lose." The boy said with a laugh.

"How can you be so sure?" Ryoga questioned.

"He has no chance of winning. He will become a girl and you will beat him. You can swim correct?"

"Of course I can!" Ryoga returned. "You got that? Hello?" Ryoga looks around the corner to find no one. "I'm beginning to hate that guy."

"Okay let's do this then Ryoga." Ranma said as Ryoga met up with him two hours later at the pool outside Furinkan High. "What took you so long?"

"I got a bit lost. Anyway Ranma there's a change in plans. We will see who can do six laps, back and forth, the quickest." Ryoga said as the crowd formed around the pool.

"Heh. Fine by me." Ranma said with a shrug. "Lets do this." Ranma said with a grin.

"You are aware you will become a girl right?" 

"I know. That's why I'm wearing my shirt. Now lets get started okay." Ranma said coming to the one end as Ryoga followed slowly.

"Shall we begin then?" Ryoga said with a grin.

"Let's. Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" The two leaned forward jumping toward the water.

**************************************************************************************************

Thanks To:

****

X Akane Tendo X: It really isn't any couple. The majority is Ranma's life getting ruined. Though Ryoga is a key character. He won't have a chance getting at Akane though. It'll probably end up AkanexRanma like Aphrodite's Kiss kind of was. 


	3. Chapter Two

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

The boys dove into the water. Ranma became a girl as Ryoga remained in his normal boy form. Both began to race swimming across the pool. Ryoga took the lead since his body was longer, and could move faster than Ranma could in the water. Before long the six laps were up and Ryoga stood outside the pool as the victor while Ranma watched from the pool regaining her breath.

"I win Ranma." Ryoga said with a grin exposing his fang.

"So you did." Ranma said jumping out of the pool landing beside the other boy. "I will find out how you cured yourself." Ranma waved walking away in defeat.

"Ha-ha! I beat Ranma!" Ryoga stated with tears in his eyes. 'Heh. Akane will most definitely be with me now. Except she loves Ranma right? Damn! I should just go date Akari.' Ryoga said walking off, but falls into the pool. "Bwee!" The now pig Ryoga squealed swimming out and running off.

Ranma came into the Tendo home sulking. He went straight to the kitchen and poured hot water on himself to become male.

"Oh Ranma. Did you have fun with your friend Ryoga?" Kasumi asked in her usual cheerful self.

"Yeah Kasumi. I had real fun." Ranma replied sarcastically.

"Ranma did you win?" Akane asked coming into the room.

"No. I lost to Ryoga. I actually lost." Ranma said looking away with a serious look.

"Well, you always do this. You train and then you go at it again and win." Akane said trying to encourage him.

"It was my curse that lost it this time." Ranma said leaving the room.

"What do you want?" The Chinese amazon Mousse asked fixing his glasses.

"I will tell you how to defeat Ranma." Ryoga said as they stood on the roof of the Cat Café that night.

"How do I do it?" Mousse asked with interest.

"You must challenge him to something you know he can't win at." Ryoga said with a grin. "No fighting."

"Ah I see. Then I will do that and I will win Shampoo." Mousse said with an evil grin. 

**************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter Three

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe I lost to Ryoga. I need to beat him somehow." Ranma said sighing laying in his bed. "How could I have lost?"

"Ranma!" Mousse came in through Ranma's window and grabbed a suitcase near the closet.

"What are you doing here Mr. Near-Sighted?" Ranma said hitting the amazon over the head.

"Oh." Mousse turned fixing his glasses. "I challenge you Ranma!"

"You do huh? Well I accept."

"We will face off in a game of Monopoly!" Mousse said taking the game out from his right sleeved.

"Monopoly? What is going on around here?! Why are martial artist suddenly facing off in things other then martial arts?" Ranma said throwing up his arms in anger.

"You already accepted so lets begin." Mousse said with a grin placing the board down as everything just happened to fall in the right places. "I will be the race car."

"No way I'll be the race car! You be the dog." Ranma said reaching for the car.

"Too bad. Here you can be the battleship." Mousse said throwing the token at Ranma's face.

"Fine!" Ranma puts his piece on go in anger. "Lets go then."

"Ha-ha! You go to jail again Ranma." Mousse said counting his two-inch thick money pile as Ranma moves his ship to the jail.

"Damnit."

"Are you going to pay the fifty bucks or wait to roll doubles?" Mousse asked with a laugh eyeing the three bills that Ranma had.

"Oh shut up."

"C'mon give me a twelve." Ranma said rolling the dice.

"Ha-ha! You got an eight, and that means you owe me sixteen bucks."

"I only got fifteen." Ranma said sighing.

"That means you're bankrupt, and that is grounds for a victory in my favor." Mousse said standing up with tears of joy in his eyes. "I defeated Ranma! Shampoo will be mine now especially since she hates you anyway." Mousse jumps out the window taking the game with him in a blur.

"No way. I lost to Mousse as well."

"Mail's here brother." Kodachi said handing her brother an envelope and opened her own.

"This is from the pig-tailed girl." The boy Tatewaki stated opening it.

"This is from my darling Ranma." She opened her own.

"What's this? A subpoena?" The Kuno boy said taken back.

"Ha-ha brother." She took her paper out. "Damn I got one as well."

"They're suing us?" The boy said falling to the ground.

*************************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Nikka 


	5. Chapter Four

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"How can you do this to me Ranma?!" Kodachi yelled halting him and Akane as they walked to school.

"Do what?" The startled Ranma replied.

"You're suing me for sexual harassment, and invasion of privacy!" Kodachi spouted back. "And that whore my brother likes is doing the same to him. We hate you both now so don't even try asking me on a date. I hope you have fun with the money you may win." With a twister of black roses Kodachi was off.

"You sued them Ranma?" Akane asked.

"These weird things I don't know about have been happening. I know I didn't stand up Shampoo, and I never sued the Kuno's. Something's up Akane." Ranma said with a serious look. 

"Yeah whatever. You better stop it." Akane said walking ahead.

"I didn't do these things. At least consciously." Ranma said catching up. "I don't understand any of this." Ranma said shaking his head. 


	6. Chapter Five

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Finally school's over." Ranma said with a sigh as he and Akane walked for home.

"Ranma why did you sue the Kuno's?" Akane said with a worried tone.

"I told 'ya I didn't sue them. Weird stuff has been happening Akane." Ranma said with a now serious face.

"Ranma! There's a fire where our house is!" Akane said in a panic pointing to the smoke coming from two blocks ahead.

"Hurry up." Ranma ran off and jumped the wall into the backyard to find Happosai burning Ranma's clothes. "Hey! What are you doing old man?!" Ranma yelled in anger.

"Payback. I woke up today and found my clothes and my panty collection! Now I'm going to make you pay. First by doing the same to your clothes." Happosai said throwing the last of Ranma's clothes into the fire.

"Old man! I didn't burn your stupid clothes, but you did to mine. Time for my payback!" Ranma said getting ready to fight. Happosai quickly hit him down and ran off.

"I'll get you back Ranma!" Happosai said running off into the house.

"Ranma you got him mad again. You seem to be doing that to everyone these days. Usually it's just me." Akane said with a shrug. "We'll go shop for some clothes tomorrow okay Ranma?" Akane said walking into the house.

"My clothes. Now I'll have to wear this outfit until I get more." Ranma said looking down to his usual red Chinese shirt and black pants. "Better not get it messed up." Ranma said entering the house.

That night…

"That's it Ranma you'll just have to leave again so Master can cool off." Genma said as he and Soun tossed the boy out along with a tent and supplies into the backyard.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Ranma said in protest standing up.

"You just had to burn Master's things. He went and damaged the house, he put stuff in places they _definitely _shouldn't have been! Like that darn itching powder in my gi. It's all your fault so go now." Soun said straight-faced scratching his back profusely.

"Pheh. Fine." Ranma said picking up his stuff and walking away.

"Wait!" Akane said catching up with Ranma. "Ranma don't worry about this. Everything usually turns out all right. Take this sweater I made so you'll stay warm. It's supposed to be cold tonight." Akane said handing Ranma a dark blue sweater with one sleeve too long and the other too short.

"Uh. Thanks a lot Akane." Ranma said with a forced smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm too tough a guy to let a little cold get to him." Ranma said with a shrug.

"Yeah that's you." Akane said with her eyes rolled back. "See you later." Akane said with a smile walking away leaving Ranma in the street.

"At least Akane still likes me enough." Ranma said with a sigh walking down the street for the place he stayed the time last when Happi was mad at Ranma. 

**************************************************************************************************

Thanks to the…3 of you that reviewed I appreciate it. I'm really just writing this for myself. Anyway this isn't a RyogaxAkane. It may be RanmaxAkane, but maybe not. Depends. So the only people that still like Ranma are Ukyo, The Tendos', his parents, and I guess Ryoga. Tell me if there's any other main character's I forgot about before I get past the take Ranma down a notch stage.

Basically this story is the ancient story everyone likes of a hero's downfall and how he gets back up. 


	7. Chapter Six

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Ranma is being so stupid." Akane said sitting down at her desk in her pajamas. She takes a brush and begins to use it on her hair. "Why is he acting that way?" Akane sighed putting her brush down and getting into bed. "Maybe it really isn't him doing all this." Akane mumbled getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

"Waah!" A woman's voice shrieked as Akane jumped from bed. With speed Akane was out in the hall where the rest of her family and the Saotomes' had gathered.

"What is it?" Akane asked to her sister Kasumi who was panicked.

"There were bugs in Kasumi's bed." Nabiki said with a straight face. "Someone burned my portfolio and my accounting books." Nabiki said holding up a shoebox full of ashes.

"Somebody dyed all my clothes with bleach. They're all weird colors!" Soun said crying hysterically.

"Indeed this is bad. My scrolls that hold the secret Saotome arts were taken and shredded." Genma said fixing his glasses.

"And my sword was broken in two." Nadoka stated showing her katana broken in two.

"Who would do this?" Akane asked in shock.

"Wait. Did anything happen to your stuff Akane?" Nabiki questioned.

"Are you suggesting it was me?" Akane said taken aback.

"No. I know you aren't capable of this. Why is it you are the only one not affected by this?" Nabiki said looking away with a questioning look.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Everyone looked to Ranma who held a bunch of food in his arms. "Oh this? I came back for some food."

"How dare you do this to us boy?!" Genma said hitting Ranma over the head causing the pig-tailed boy to drop his food.

"Why'd 'ya do that pops?" Ranma said rubbing his head.

"YOU did all of this. You put bugs in Kasumi's bed, burned Nabiki's stuff, shredded my scrolls, broke your mother's sword, and dyed Soun's clothes. All because you didn't like our decision to make you leave for awhile." Genma said accusingly pointing at the dumbfounded Ranma.

"You think I would do something like that? Kasumi?" He looked to Kasumi who only could look away. "Mother?" He turned to his mom who did the same. "Akane?" Akane looked like she was going to say something but didn't. "I see then." Ranma said with a sad face looking to the floor.

"My daughter will not marry such a deviant Saotome. The engagement is off." Soun said storming back to his room in tears.

"Uh, what?" Ranma said startled by the Tendo father's actions.

"Oh well. I agree though. Ranma's behavior was wrong. Just for that you stay out of this house forever." Genma said returning to his room with Nodoka.

"Well, now you have one less fiancé to worry about." Akane said walking away.

"But wa-er, whatever." Ranma said putting his hands in his pockets walking out of the house. "I guess this is goodbye." Ranma said turning back to the two older Tendo daughters.

"Yeah, whatever." Nabiki said walking off with Kasumi.

"Ngh, Fine! I never like you guys anyway!" Ranma said in anger running out after picking up some of the food of the floor.

"What the hell? Now what the heck am I supposed ta do? I have no place to stay. I'm gonna hafta go back tomorrow morning and see if they're still mad. I mean, I didn't do anything." Ranma said lying in his tent uncomfortably. He tries to sleep, but can't help but roll from side to side trying to find a comfortable placing. "Of all the fiancés to lose, I didn't quite expect it be the one to Akane. Why is a part of me unhappy with Tendo's decision?" Ranma said with worry turning to lie on his stomach. "Damnit!" Ranma yelled in frustration loud enough to be heard in the next district. 


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"What?" Ranma said in disbelief as he stood in the backyard of the Tendo home the next morning.

"You heard us. We've disowned you as our son Ranma. At least until you learn some respect. I mean you've been acting in a manner unbecoming of a martial artist." Genma said roughly with arms crossed. His wife sat beside him as the morning sun broke through the horizon.

"C-can you do that?" Ranma said standing up in frustration.

"I believe so." Genma said scratching his head looking away.

"Who cares anyway? Who'd want to be the son of a loser like you? Fine I don't wanna be a part of your family nor your school." Ranma said in anger and walked away with firm steps. He jumped the wall and ran down the street.

"Hey Ukyo." Ranma said entering Ukyo's restaurant.

"I'm not going to serve you so go away Ranma." Ukyo said with crossed arms and a mean look.

"Ranma? What happened to Ran-chan? And what do you mean you won't serve me?" Ranma said with question.

"Exactly that. Plus I no longer wish to be your fiancé." Ukyo said coming over and pushing Ranma out the door.

"Wait what's going on?" Ranma said trying to resist.

"Ryoga told me how you really feel about me." Ukyo said with tears. "You're a huge jerk you know that! Never step in my restaurant ever again!" Ukyo said tossing Ranma out using her big spatula. 

"What the hell? Ryoga? Could he be doing all this? Nah he doesn't have the skill nor the brains." Ranma said getting up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. "But whoever posed as me may have posed as him as well." Ranma said looking around. "What now? I don't have anyone who still likes me." Ranma said walking away with his hands in his pockets. "I could go see Ms. Hinako, but I'd rather not be called a pervert by staying with her. Plus living with her would drive me crazy. I may not have a place to stay, but I do have someone left. Akane still likes me enough. I mean she wouldn't be mad at me." Ranma said running off with a smile.

"Hmm. I forgot about Akane, but I won't worry about that." The boy said from the alley way cast in shadow as Ranma ran down the street. 


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"I don't believe it. The Saotomes' disowned Ranma. I didn't think they were that mad at him. He deserved it though." Akane said lying on her bed. "But our engagement was also dissolved, and some reason I'm sad about that. Why?" Akane said with a worried face. "Did I really love him? He's gone though now. He can't come back here so I best forget him." Akane said with tears in her eyes.

"Akane." Ranma whispered tapping on her window.

"Ranma?" Akane said wiping her eyes and going to the window opening it.

"Hey." Ranma said coming into the room.

"What are you doing back here?" Akane asked surprised.

"I have no one else to go to." Ranma said looking away.

"Oh, I see. So when no one wants to be around you anymore you come to me. I'm like the last person on the Earth besides you now. You're forced to come to me." Akane said with a sad and angry tone.

"What? No I didn't come to you because you're the only one to go to if that's what you're thinking." Ranma said looking at her as if she were stupid.

"It's your fault that you're in this situation in the first place. Why did you do all those things?" Akane asked with a calm face.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I told you I never did any of that! Jeez you really are a stubborn tomboy." Ranma said looking away.

"Wh-what? How dare you insult me when I'm trying to like you!" Akane hits him over the head with her mallet. "Why don't you just leave? I don't like you Ranma. I only tolerated you because of our engagement, but that's over now. So just leave me like you always wanted!" Akane said in tears kicking Ranma out her window. "Just go away." Akane said with tears and a sad tone slamming her window shut.

"A-Akane! Hey wait! I didn't mean any of that! Akane!" Ranma said panicked. "Akane." Ranma said softly as she just closed the curtains.

"What are you doing here?" Genma said with an angered face. "We don't like strangers around here trespassing."

"Whatever I'm leaving you cranky old man." Ranma said roughly jumping the wall landing in the street. "Damnit Akane." Ranma said softly as he fell to the ground with his back leaning against the wall. "The only person I can even talk to now is Ryoga. And him and me never were the best of friends. Plus he's never at his house…" Ranma falls asleep on the ground there as a person tosses him some coins as they pass. 

**************************************************************************************************

Okay. There was some things. Some more coming and so on. Blah blah blah. I'd appreciate it if I got more reviews, but even if I don't I may just update anyway.

Thanks To:

****

Adyen: I guess I forgot about Happi. I won't mention him probably in a long time. Anyway it wasn't Happi, but you'll find that later. 


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Ugh. I need some food, but then I also need money." Ranma said covered in dirt looking through his pockets to find nothing. "I don't even have lint. Man it's not easy lasting a week and a half without anything." Ranma said lying in the dirt. "Damn tent ripped and my stuff got all messed up." Ranma said standing up in the alley he was in. "Maybe I should do some panhandling?" Ranma said scratching his head. "Or at least take a bath." Ranma said smelling his clothes in disgust.

"That's fine Verizon." Ranma's attention went to the street. He knew that voice. It was Akane's. He looked out to see her walking with a boy with black spiky hair and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white pants. "I'll make you some when we get to my house."

"Akane. Who's that she's with?" Ranma said looking on with fire in his eyes. 'Does she like that guy? I've never seen him before. She said his name was Verizon.' Ranma thought following the two from across the street.

Ranma watched from behind the wall as Akane and Verizon entered the Tendo home. They were laughing all the way home and they seemed to be having a good time. 'Has she already forgotten about me?' Ranma thought as he watched them at the table. Akane cooked him food that Verizon gratefully accepted. Meanwhile, everyone else that lived in the house was happily going about their day. Ranma became uncomfortable and ran away with speed.

"Stupid people!" Ranma shouted running down the street.

"Did you hear something?" Akane said looking outside.

"Nah. Don't worry it was probably a cat or something." Verizon said tasting Akane's disgusting looking food, but it tasted well. "Wow this is good Akane."

"Thanks. I made this last night, but no one wanted it. Usually I'd get Ranma to eat it." Akane said before stopping and shaking her head.

"Ranma?" Verizon questioned with a glare.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." Akane said blushing and returning to the kitchen. 'What's wrong with me? I've got this great guy out there eating my food, and I'm thinking about Ranma. Did I really like that jerk?' Akane thought shaking her head and blushing even more to the point where she looks like a tomato.

"What's wrong Akane?" Kasumi asked watching her sister.

"N-nothing Kasumi. I was just thinking about something I didn't want to think about." Akane said placing some dishes in the sink.

"Were you thinking of something" Kasumi began turning to her sister. "or someone?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't think about Ranma." Akane said with an irritated look.

"I never said anything about Ranma." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about him." Akane said leaving the room.

"Hey I'll see you later Akane. I gotta go finish something." Verizon said with a smile leaving the home with a wave.

"That was a bit odd." Akane said watching the door close as he left.

"So it didn't work?" Verizon said standing outside the Tendo home. "Oh well it hasn't been long so how can I expect Akane to like me already." Verizon said kicking the dirt. "I haven't seen that stupid rival of his in awhile. He's probably lost." Verizon said walking down the darkening street as the evening came. 


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Ah! Home sweet home." Ryoga said with a satisfied smile as he entered his house. "Strange I haven't seen Ranma around town. Plus Akane said he left weeks ago. Where did he go?" Ryoga questioned entering his living room, which was a complete mess. "What the?" Ryoga dropped his bag and umbrella getting into fighting stance. "Come out whoever you are!" Ryoga yelled.

"Huh? Oh it's you." Ranma said popping his head up from a bunch of clothing. "I didn't think you'd be here for another week or so." Ranma said standing up and shaking off the clothes and takeout boxes.

"What are you doing in my home Ranma?!" Ryoga asked in an outburst.

"I had no where else ta go. Didn't 'ya hear?" Ranma asked with a grimace on his face.

"I heard everyone hated you, but I didn't know they left you on the streets. That's pretty much leaving you to die." Ryoga said calming himself and forming a casual stance. "You can live here only if you keep it clean." Ryoga said with a grunt entering the bathroom. "Ranma you put a toilet in my kitchen!" 

"Idiot that's your bathroom. The kitchen's over there." Ranma said pointing to the room across the way.

Ryoga looked back to Ranma with a sneer and grumbles going into his kitchen. "Just because I said you could live here that doesn't mean forever."

"What do you care? You're only here every half of a year." Ranma said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Still it is my house! Actually it's not mine." Ryoga said drinking from the milk carton. "What if my parents actually come back and find you messing their place up?" Ryoga said looking at Ranma with disgust. "So turn off that TV and clean this place up!" Ryoga said bursting into the living area and punching Ranma in the head.

"Yeah fine!" Ranma retorted turning the TV off and picking some junk off the floor. "Man I can't believed it's come down to me living with you. It's like a martial art version of the 'Odd Couple'." Ranma said throwing the trash into a pile.

"Odd What?" Ryoga questioned looking to his rival.

"Eh, shut up pork butt." Ranma said throwing all the garbage in a plastic bag.

"If I offer you kindness you don't insult me!" Ryoga said in anger. "No wonder Akane was always beating you up. You're so inconsiderate to people who give you hospitality." Ryoga said with acid in his voice.

"Really? Is that why she dumped me like that?" Ranma said to himself. "I think you're wrong Ryoga. I think she was a bit stubborn. I think she had selective hearing and she didn't notice obvious things." Ranma said with a frown. "Still she was great." Ranma said with a warm smile.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?" Ryoga said with a mocking look.

"I went by there two weeks ago and she already has a new boyfriend. She forgot me that quickly." Ranma said with a stern look.

"A new boyfriend?!" Ryoga said in anger and surprise. "Will I ever be able to be with Akane?" Ryoga muttered.

"Ryoga just be happy with Akari. At least you got friends, and family. All I got, actually I own one outfit, and I'm living in the house of my rival. I don't got nothing." Ranma said with a said expression.

"Did all this bad luck start when I defeated you?" Ryoga asked concerned.

"Actually, it did." Ranma said sitting up in revelation. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. A few days before I came to you with that challenge I met a boy who gave me that temporary cure, and told me to go defeat you in a swimming match. Then I went to Mousse and said to defeat you in something you can't win at. That was all." Ryoga said in defense.

"Wait. A boy told you?" Ranma said struggling to put two and two together. "Then, that boy, is" Ranma stops to pound on his head. "is the guy who ruined my life." Ranma said in victory.

"It took you that long?" Ryoga said with a mocking smile on his face.

"Shut up you didn't know that either." Ranma said in defense.

"I don't know who that guy was though. So we only know it was a guy and he doesn't like you." Ryoga said with a straight face.

"There's a lot of guys who don't like me. How do we narrow the search?" Ranma questioned rubbing his chin in thought. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Damnit. Damnit. Well, if everyone is going to hate me I should hate everyone. They're all stupid." Ranma said punching the air. "They're all stupid idiots! All of them! Especially Akane. Akane can just spit on me and throw me away in seconds and not even thinking about me. I thought we were at least friends! I even saved her when she was possessed by that demon. And saved her when those guys took her, and basically whenever she was in trouble." Ranma grunted punching a hole in the backyard wall of Ryoga's house. "The Aphrodite's Kiss enabled me to win that fight. Even though I'm not part of the Saotome school I still know the techniques. Especially that one." Ranma said stopping and wiping his brow of sweat. "Aphrodite's Kiss!" Ranma punches the air with a fist of gray aura, but stops in pain and falls to the ground. "Ow! What the hell?" Ranma sits up and puts his hand on his head. "That never happened before, and what the hell is gray? Pops said there was only yellow, pink, and red. There was no gray. I feel so tired now too." Ranma stood up as the afternoon sun broke over the roof of the houses. Ranma's skin was paler then it's usual color, as if he lost pigment. "Should I go to pops and find out what gray means? He did say there was one other variant." Ranma said walking into the house. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Didja hear Akane?" Nabiki questioned her younger sister as they walked home from school that afternoon.

"About what?" Akane asked looking at her sister in confusion.

"Uncle Saotome took on a temporary student this morning." Nabiki said with a devious smile.

"Yeah. So what?" Akane asked looking at her sister intrigued, but restrained.

"Their name is Saomu Ran." Nabiki said hinting with her eyebrows.

"A girl's name? He took on a girl? That's good I guess." Akane said with a smile.

"Okay that's it! Just give me a measly 100 yen and I'll tell you what I know." Nabiki said stretching her arm out waiting to receive payment.

"Pheh. Why?" Akane said pushing Nabiki's hand away and continuing down the street.

"I think you want to know about this." Nabiki advised her sister who kept on walking. "Fine. This student is Ranma in disguise!" Nabiki's words halted her sister who turned slowly in shock to Nabiki.

"Wh-what?" Akane murmured.

"Right. Her name is Saomu Ran. Saotome Ranma sounds really similar to Saomu Ran to me. This girl looks like him in his cursed form. She had red hair in two pigtails, and wears glasses. Ranma always wears glasses when he disguises himself. The only thing not like Ranma was her clothes and skin." Nabiki clarified as Akane listened intently.

"What was different about his clothes and skin?" Akane questioned.

"His skin is pale. His clothes were actual women's clothing." Nabiki explained to her young sister. 

"Well, he didn't have any clothes besides what he had. Listen are you sure Ran is Ranma?" Akane questioned looking to his sister.

"Yes. Let's go see him." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"You want me to tell you? You of all people?" Genma said defensively to Ranma in girl form looking exactly as Nabiki described.

"Yes po, er, Mr. Saotome. What does a gray Aphrodite's Kiss mean and do?" Ranma asked, as Genma became tense.

"Y-you got gray? Well I never heard of any such aura. Just the yellow, red, pink, and blackish purple." Genma explained fixing his glasses as sweat formed on his forehead.

"So, wouldn't gray be almost like the black one?" Ranma asked.

"Possibly. If so I'd suggest becoming cheerful."

"Cheerful? Cheerful?" After that Ranma burst into hysterical laughter." What do I have to be cheerful about?! I lost everyone, and my family. I live at my greatest rival's house, and I'm wearing girl's clothing! Plus ever since I got a gray Aphrodite's Kiss I've become paler, and paler in skin color." Ranma explained in an outburst of rage.

"Listen Ranm, er, Ran. That's all I can say. There's no other way to stop the dark version of the Aphrodite's Kiss beside being cheerful." Genma said as his forehead formed more sweat. "So don't hurt me!" Genma dropped to the floor begging to Ranma not to be hit.

"Grr. I won't hit you Mr. Saotome so get up." Ranma said with a groan picking Genma off his knees. "So that's it then? Well then farewell Mr. Saotome." Ranma said leaving the dojo when Akane and Nabiki come through the same entrance. "Uh, hi. You must be Akane." Ranma said nervously.

"Uh, yeah. You're Ran correct?" Akane said with a fake greeting.

"Yep. I'm Saomu Ran, but I was just leaving." Ranma said trying to get by the two girls who blocked his way.

"Why? Are you not trying to become a student of anything-goes martial arts?" Akane asked with fake concern.

"Uh, well. I decided not to just yet. I think Mr. Saotome has answered all my questions." Ranma said with a sour look aimed at his ex-father.

"Oh, that's too bad. We didn't get to talk much." Akane said with a fake sad face.

"Ran. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Nabiki asked with a smile.

"Uh, no I better go. Someone may expect me at home." Ranma said avoiding eye contact.

"No, stay Ran. My sister Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome make great meals." Akane said with a smile pulling Ranma toward the house.

"Mr. Saotome?!" Ranma said looking back to Genma as he was pulled away while looked confused.

"Do you like your meal Ran?" Nodoka asked pleasantly.

"Y-yes Mrs. Saotome." Ranma retorted nervously. "It was all good thank you, but I should go now." Ranma said standing, but is quickly pulled down by Akane to the floor. He sat in the same spot he used to sit at next to her.

"No you can't go yet. You were training right? You can take a bath and stay the night." Akane said with a wide smile.

"No need to. Just need to get home 'cause I'm expected back." Ranma said forcing himself up.

"Such rudeness is unbecoming of a young lady." Nodoka said in return to Ranma's forcefulness.

"Er, sorry it's just I may get in trouble if I'm gone too long. I forgot to clean the house." Ranma said partly lying. He did have to clean up because Ryoga would probably show up again since it's been a week from the time Ryoga left for milk.

"We can tell your parents or whatever that you were late because of us. Here why don't you write your phone number so we can call." Kasumi said handing Ranma a pen and paper.

"Uh, okay." Ranma shrugged and wrote down the Hibiki's number. "F-fine I guess I can stay a bit longer." Ranma said with a false smile, but was frowning inside.

"That's the spirit." Nabiki urged as dinner continued. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"This sucks." Ranma said sitting in the dojo Indian style as Genma sits across from me.

"Well why'd you come back anyway? I thought I got rid of you. You're only inviting more trouble." Genma said angered.

"You're right, but Akane, and the others pressured me, or rather Ran to stay. Damnit this bra sucks!" Ranma said trying to rip off his bra from the outside of his/her blouse.

"Are you, wearing panties too?" Genma asked cocked eye.

"Hey I'm not gonna do that. Even though they do feel nice I am still wearing my boxers. Hey, er, for this inconvenience how about springing for some new duds for myself. I can't wear the same outfit everyday." Ranma said with a sigh.

"Why would I give someone I just met money?" Genma said with a chuckle as Ranma hit him over the head.

"Whatever. Do you think it's safe for me to leave? The longer I stay here the more miserable I am." Ranma said looking around the dojo for others.

"You can go right ahead, but first let me tell you something. Akane has a new boyfriend, and they have a date tonight." Genma said with a smirk.

"Er, why would you mention that?" Ranma said blushing.

"Eh, wanted to mess with you before I did this." Following his words Genma throws Ranma out the dojo and into the yard falling on his butt.

"Ow. Damnit old man! To think I even came to you!" Ranma yelled darting back into the dojo and dragging Genma outside and dunking him in the koi pond. "How's that?!" Ranma said through clenched teeth.

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped watching as Ranma dropped panda Genma into the water standing up embarrassed.

"Er, sorry Kasumi. That was awfully rude of me as a guest, but he threw me, a girl, about for no true reason." Ranma sputtered nervously. "Huh? Oh my he turned into a panda bear!" Ranma said in fake shock.

"Oh that's his curse." Kasumi said as she and Ranma walked inside leaving Genma in a soggy puddle.

"Wow a curse really? I didn't think they were true." Ranma said lying. "Well, I guess I'll be going now then. Thanks a lot Kasumi." Ranma said with a smile and wave and ran around to the opposite side of the house. He sat on the ground leaning against the house sighing. "I knew coming back here would be bad, but I think maybe with a bit more time I could come back here and everything will be the way it was." Ranma sat up when he heard Akane's voice followed by a male's. He stood up and peered over to the porch where Akane sat with Verizon. "I hate that guy." Ranma said frowning.

"You really liked my food?" Akane asked with a smile to Verizon who sat inches from her.

"Yep. It was great Akane. I love your cooking." Verizon said with a smile.

"Hey…" Ranma expressed seeing the food in a pile under the porch. "That guy is fast enough to hide her food with it looking like he ate it." Ranma said looking away and looking around. "What do I do?" 

"It makes me so happy hearing that. I always thought my food wasn't so great." Akane said looking down to her feet.

"Don't say that. Whoever told you that were mistaken. You are a great chef, and a beautiful one at that." Verizon said calmly as Akane blushed until she was cherry red.

"Thank you Verizon." Akane said nervously.

"I mean that too." Verizon leans forward and kisses the surprised Akane's lips.

"Verizon?" Akane gasped pushing him back. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"I know that. I mean why did you do that?" Akane asked in shock.

"You just looked so beautiful Akane." Verizon said with a smile.

"Thank you Verizon, but" Akane stopped and just didn't continue.

"What is it?" Verizon asked.

"Hey y-you!" Ranma said bursting from around the corner.

"Who are you girl?" Verizon said standing up.

"That's Ran." Akane said standing up too.

"No I'm not! I'm Sao-er, my name is Ranma." Ranma said in anger.

"Ranma eh? I didn't notice." Verizon said with a smirk. "So what do you want?" 

"Er, well I uh, you see." Ranma said nervously rubbing his head. "Wait here a second." Ranma darts off and returns in his beaten garb and as a male. "Okay. I saw you kiss Akane and I won't allow it! I may not be her fiance anymore but I won't allow it!" Ranma charges at Verizon who pushes Akane aside and jumps over Ranma. "What the? So you can fight?"

"Ha-ha. I will take pleasure in defeating you Ranma." Verizon said with a wide smile.

"I will defeat you in seconds with the only attack I can think of. Aphrodite's Kiss!" Ranma lunges at Verizon with a fist of purplish black aura, but the attack stops Ranma as he falls to the ground.

"Isn't the attack supposed to hurt me?" Verizon said with a smirk.

"S-sh-shut up! I, I can destroy you with ease. I will destroy you and throw your entrails to the ground!" Ranma said with a rougher voice standing up in rage.

"R-Ranma?" Akane blurted with worry, as Ranma's skin became paler and nearly gray.

"Akane?" Ranma shook his head and darted off and out of the Tendo yard.

"Heh. He went and run." Verizon said with a chuckle.

"Was that Ranma that run? Ranma would never run." Akane said shaking her head in disbelief.

"That wasn't Ranma." Genma stated popping up from nowhere and eating sushi. "That was Nega-Ranma." Genma said as lightning struck even though the sky is clear.

"Nega-Ranma?" Akane questioned.

"Right. He unlocked the most feared version of the Aphrodite's Kiss and is full of rage and dark chi now. He will give no regard to anyone if he can't stop himself. The fact he did run means there is a chance he hasn't developed fully into Nega-Ranma." Genma explained.

"The fool. He lost everything himself in the end. Even his own state of mind." Verizon said to himself as the other two ran inside. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"No way!" Ukyo shouted pushing Akane out her restaurant door. "I want nothing to do with Ranma. He isn't the way I expected him to be."

"B-but Ukyo! He considers you his friend and he needs you to help him now. Didn't you hear about the town being blown apart and all?" Akane yelled in anger.

"He did that? No Ranma isn't like that so I don't believe you." Ukyo said entering her restaurant and leaving Akane outside.

"Damnit. Everyone's said they won't help him. Shampoo, and Ukyo and just about everyone else. Only Ryoga has been kind enough to help. Why?" Akane said running down the road for home. She bumps into someone and falls to the ground. Ryoga stand over her scratching his head. "Ryoga?"

"Hey I found you. So where's Ranma?" Ryoga said with a determined face. "I can stop him."

"Why do you want to help him?" Akane said standing up.

"Because I did this to him." Ryoga said with a sorry expression.

"You did?" Akane said in shock.

"Not directly, but I started this and I helped the one who did this." Ryoga said with clenched teeth and fist. "Forgive me Akane."

"Ranma is the one who must do that." Akane said grabbing Ryoga's hand and running off. "C'mon we need to find him." Akane said as Ryoga's face went red.

"Why aren't you helping Verizon?" Kasumi noted as Verizon sat at the dining table in thought.

"I have no desire to help Ranma. I am trying to figure a way to defeat him in his evil overpowered form." Verizon simply said closing his eyes and returning to his thoughts.

"Hey check out this." Nabiki said calling the rest, but Verizon to the TV. On it was Ukyo's restaurant being destroyed by Ranma's dark red chi blast.

"My son is, so manly." Nodoka said in tears.

"Your son? Suddenly he's your son again?" Akane accused entering the room with Ryoga.

"That wasn't my idea to disown him. Genma decided it as a lesson." Nodoka said as she sat watching her son destroy the street.

"Akane you're back. Can we continu-" Verizon stopped short upon seeing Ryoga and his smile turned to a grimace.

"What's up?" Akane said noticing the look the two gave to one another.

"What is it?" Verizon said with a scowl.

"You did this. You are the same boy who gave me that temporary cure and sent me to defeat Ranma and tell Mousse to do the same." Ryoga said pointing his finger at Verizon accusingly.

"Wh-What?" Akane said looking to Verizon in horror as he smirked. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Indeed I am Ryoga. I am the one who sent you after Ranma. I asked you to do the same with Mousse. I sued the Kuno's and I was the one who stood up Shampoo and angered Ukyo. I was the one who pissed Happosai off, and I also destroyed the Tendos' and Saotome's stuff so Ranma would be blamed." Verizon explained with an evil grin. "What will you do?"

"Why did you do this Verizon?" Akane questioned as everyone moved out of the way.

"Because Ranma had you and I didn't. I loved you Akane. Why do you love Ranma?" Verizon asked in frustration.

"Why I…" Akane stopped in thought.

"You fool. You did all of this for Akane? People's homes are being destroyed because a bit of jealously?!" Ryoga said in anger. "I won't allow it!" Ryoga charges forward punching Verizon into the yard. 

"Pheh. Is that all you have?" Verizon said laughing standing up. "It's not enough to take me down!" Verizon jumps to the air striking Ryoga with a aerial kick to the face. Ryoga falls to the ground as Verizon pounds him with twenty consecutive punches before halting. Verizon steps back in satisfaction.

"Ryoga?!" Akane screamed in concern moving for Ryoga.

"Ha!" Ryoga springs up from the ground with a smirk causing Akane to stop. "That was nothing compared to any damage Ranma has ever given to me. Hell, even a child can hurt me more than you have." Ryoga said with a chuckle wiping blood from his lip.

"So I'll have to teach you I am not a force to reckon with." Verizon said lunging at Ryoga who moves aside from the punch and hits Verizon down with his elbow.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." Ryoga said with looking at Verizon with pity.

"You are foolish to think I will give up." Verizon said jumping up to his feet.

"Then you are foolish to think I would allow you mercy. Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga fires a small Lion's Roar Shot hitting Verizon across town.

"Ryoga." Akane began.

"We have to stop Ranma right?" Ryoga asked turning to the girl. 

"Yeah." Akane said with a smile nodding. "Where is he though?" Akane questioned with a worried tone.

"We should check the TV." Nodoka advised as the rest turned for the house.

"Do you hear something?" Soun said turning around.

"Wah!" Genma arrived from the air being implanted into the ground by gravity.

"Saotome?" Soun asked poking the bald man.

"Something's coming." Ryoga noted turning toward the dojo.

"What is it?" Akane questioned.

"Ranma." Ryoga plainly said breaking a sweat.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Ranma?" Akane questioned as Ryoga got in fighting stance.

"It feels like him." Ryoga began sensing an aura. "But it's an evil battle aura."

"It's Ranma's." Genma said sitting up bleeding from the head. "He's unstoppable. My punches didn't even make him flinch." Genma said shuddering.

"Well, I'm stronger than you old man." Ryoga said clenching his fists as the back wall of the dojo sprung into the air and the rest of the building followed. "Here goes."

"Ryoga." Akane yelled causing Ryoga to turn to her. "Don't hurt him too much." Akane pleaded.

"As long as he doesn't for me." Ryoga said running towards the dojo as the front walls fell exposing a crouching Ranma. His hair was dark and wavy, and no longer in its pigtail. His eyes were red like that of a demon's and his skin was gray. "C'mon Ranma! Bring it! I won't allow you to hurt Akane like you have!" Ryoga charged forward swinging his fist at Ranma whom instantaneously jumped away. "What the? He's faster." Ryoga muttered before being punched in the face.

"Stupid fool! Out of my way!" Ranma said in anger. His voice was deeper as he stood and began pummeling Ryoga with many hits. Ranma finishes by imprinting Ryoga's body into the ground. He then proceeds in kicking him into the ground with eight consecutive kicks before backing away. Ryoga lied there unconscious as Ranma turned to the house.

"What now? He beat up Ryoga so easily?" Akane said with worry in her voice.

"Only the one he still likes can save him. He must still like one of us or he wouldn't have come to this spot." Genma said standing up wiping the blood from his bald-head.

"That's swell, but how's that gonna help us?" Nabiki yelled to the old man.

"Oh my. Ranma is quite unhappy isn't he." Kasumi said with her hand over her mouth in worry.

"R-Ranma! Please stop." Akane said taking her mallet in hand. "I really don't want to hurt you." Akane said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to."

"He's not quite stopping." Nabiki noted as Ranma slowly walked forward.

"A-Ak-Akane." Ryoga said struggling to sit up. "Don't get in his way. He doesn't know who he is." Ryoga said finally sitting up.

"I won't! I believe in Ranma. I believe that he does know who he is even in this state." Akane said gripping her mallet shaking her tears causing them to fly from her face. "Ranma!" Akane yelled swinging her mallet at Ranma's head. The mallet simply breaks apart on his head as he turns to her. "No." Akane said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Aphrodite's Kiss!" Ranma yelled bringing his arm back ready to strike as Akane became frightened. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Aphrodite's Kiss!" Ranma moved his fist forward at Akane, but nothing occurred. There was no aura centered on his fist. He never connected with Akane. He just froze as Akane looked on in fear.

Akane stood there dazed and confused. "Ranma?" She stared at the boy's face with interest. "What is this? What's going on?" She looked as Ranma shed a tear. "Ranma? Are you?"

"Akane! I'll defeat him now." Genma yelled prepared to attack the frozen Ranma.

"Wait Mr. Saotome don't!" Akane pleaded as Genma attacked Ranma. Ranma simply flinched and Genma was blown away falling in the dojo's debris.

"I want you dead Akane." Ranma said through clenched teeth in anger. "But I love you." Ranma said in a calmer tone.

"Ranma? Listen Ranma! I love you too." Akane said with a smile of hope.

Ranma shook his head and backed away from Akane. "No. No you can't." Ranma said in disbelief.

"But I do." Akane said with a big smile. "I really do love you Ranma. When you were gone all I thought about was you." Akane said stepping forward. "I cursed myself for sending you away like that."

"Then why." Ranma began. "Did you let Verizon kiss you?" 

"I couldn't stop him Ranma. But I wanted to." Akane lamented. "I wish you had kissed me Ranma. All you did was insult me though. So how was I to know you really loved me?" Akane questioned.

Ranma stepped away toward the pond in the yard. "It's not right. I can't understand. This isn't." Ranma said in confusion.

"My son please come back home." Nodoka pleaded stepping off the porch.

"Right. You can become Akane's fiancé again and wed her. I would happy to have you as my son." Soun said nervously.

"It won't let me." Ranma said grabbing his head.

"Ranma. Please come back to your senses." Akane said pleading. "Everyone doesn't hate you. They were blinded by what Verizon did to them. You defeated Ryoga, and you can beat Mousse too." Akane said cheerfully. "And I'm sure you can drop the lawsuit, and we've all forgiven you. Ukyo and Shampoo will like you too. So everything will be normal again soon." Akane said with hope.

"I'm sorry. I can't Akane. It's too much for me." Ranma said backing up toward the pond. "I've hurt too many people, and I have a feeling I will hurt more." Ranma said saddened.

"So what will you do?" Akane asked worried.

"Only thing I can." Ranma said dropping backward into the pond.

"Ranma?" Akane looked on in confusion. "Ranma!" Akane yelled in fear and worry as she ran to the water's edge as the bubbles stopped. "Ranma!"

"Akane!" Ryoga grabbed Akane by the arm and held her back as she attempted to save Ranma. "You can't save him." Ryoga said with a serious face.

"But I wanted to." Akane began. "I loved him." Akane said tearing up. "I need him more than I wanted to believe." Akane said shaking her head as she began crying kneeling on the ground.

"C'mon Akane." Ryoga urged as the two stood slowly and walked back to the house as everyone watched in sorrow.

**************************************************************************************************

The next chapter is the last one by the way. Ranma, did he die? What will become of Akane's love life without him? Anyway check back another day. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen the end

****

Legal Note: Once again I don't own the Ranma only this story. Technically I don't even own that.

**************************************************************************************************

"Wait." Everyone turned as Ranma crawled out from the pond with his usual healthy skin tone. Ranma was a he as well. Even though soaking wet in cold water he wasn't a girl. He stood with a smile, as everyone looked at him confused. "Where you guys going? And Akane, why are you crying?" Ranma said with a smirk. "Stupid tomboys like you shouldn't cry. For a second I thought you were a real girl." Ranma said with a laugh as Akane's brow furrowed.

"How dare you Ranma!" Akane said in anger pulling out her mallet, but stopped realizing it was only a splintered stick now. "To think I said I loved you!" Akane said throwing the stick aside and charging at Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma dodged her attack. "But I said the same to you." Ranma said with a smile as Akane stopped. She began to blush and had an awkward smile.

"Ranma? Do you really mean that?" Akane asked looking to the ground embarrassed as Ranma came over to her.

"If you mean it." Ranma said with a blush and a smile. He moved his hand brushing her bangs aside as she flinched and backed away. "What is it?" Ranma asked with question. "Are you afraid?"

"No." Akane said shaking her head. "I'm just nervous I guess. I mean, you love me, and, and, and" Akane said stuttering nervously. "Why are you a guy?" Akane questioned.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down to himself. "Hey you're right Akane. I'm cured I guess." Ranma said with joy. He started running around in ecstasy.

"Ranma." Akane said becoming angry with him. "How?"

"Let me try." Genma said walking toward the group, with splinters of wood shooting out from his body, as Ranma kept dancing around with joy. "If Nega-Ranma was a separate person, then when Ranma became female, Nega-Ranma died with his female side." Genma said rubbing his chin speaking profoundly.

"Uh-huh." Everyone said looking on without a clue.

"I don't care. As long as Ranma's back." Akane said with a smile. "Now if only his arrogance died with Nega-Ranma." Akane said with a laugh as Ranma stopped looking to her hurt.

"Hey!" Ranma began, but Akane stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Ranma. Just take the insult and shut up." Akane said with a smile. Ranma looked at her dumbfounded. She placed her arms behind his neck and drew herself forward for a kiss. Ranma stood accepting it, but just became like rubber and stood there as if he had no brain.

"No Akane!" Ryoga grumbled to himself turning away. "I didn't see that. I didn't see it." Ryoga said in disbelief.

"But you did." Nabiki said with a smirk taking photos of the scene.

"This is great Saotome. Let's plan the wedding right away." Soun said crying.

"Ahem. Who said we'll be getting married 'right away'?" Akane said breaking the kiss as Ranma collapsed to the ground with his face fully red, and mumbling something to himself. "Give it some more time dad." Akane said taking Ranma by his collar and dragging him into the home. The rest stood there after the couple had left.

"So, do you think Ranma will have to pay for all the damage he did?" Ryoga questioned.

"Hopefully not." Nabiki said inputting numbers into her calculator. "We'd be bankrupt if we did."

"Will you at least pay for the damage he did to my house, and the outer wall?" Ryoga questioned with clenched teeth.

"Maybe. Only if I can earn profit from it." Nabiki said with a smile. "Tell me Ryoga. How would you feel about being a salesman?" 

"Wha?" Ryoga muttered as the rest moved inside.

**************************************************************************************************

That's it. The story's over finally, but who actually read to this point? Tell me the truth ye non-existent beings. Anyway I leave you to go on to better thing ma bobs and such. 


End file.
